girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-08-03 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . By the typing of your thumbs, something wiki this way comes. ---- Okay, so, that last panel is meant to make us think that Bunstable is dead, or worse. Therefore I think he has changed into a new form, alive and still super-intelligent. Bkharvey (talk) 04:07, August 3, 2018 (UTC) P.S. "A Dog of Flanders is an 1872 novel by English author Marie Louise de la Ramée published with her pseudonym "Ouida". It is about a Flemish boy named Nello and his dog, Patrasche and is set in Antwerp." (Wikipedia) Bkharvey (talk) 04:22, August 3, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. What's that "A" on Agatha's forehead in the first panel? Given the general purple color theme of the entire page, one is tempted to think the Professors are accusing her of being an adulteress! (Yeah, I know, scarlet is bright red, not purple, but that's still the first thing that occurred to me when I saw the page.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:29, August 3, 2018 (UTC) P.3S. In the first panel the hose comes out the side of the fire extinguisher and there's a meter on top, but in panel 3 the meter is gone and the hose comes out the top. (But feel free to respond to my first comment above instead of bothering to tell me that I shouldn't sweat the details! ☺) Bkharvey (talk) 04:37, August 3, 2018 (UTC) P.4S. I guess the disappearance of the Thursday page means they've finished casting the play. Bkharvey (talk) 06:08, August 3, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm not sure how you came to that conclusion as he is clearly dead and fried to a crisp. But as there is still a murderer on the loose with Prende's lantern we cannot rule out foul play from an additional source as was suggested by other commentators in here on Weds. After all, he may have worked out in his brief higher Aether state what was going on and needed to be dispatched quickly. He warned Agatha that overdosing would make him psychotic, not fry him, and the consequences surrounding his end neatly gets the others to point a finger of suspicion towards Agatha, thus removing the heat off any suspects Bunstable may have had amongst the trapped sparks and minions remaining in the complex. I rather liked him as a character and in the words of Higgs, "I vos beginning to like him". ::The 'A' on Agatha is her eyebrow and is a common drawing style from Phil. Cheyenne just didn't colour it but no one minds it. The fire hose remains on the side, its just the drawing angle. Phil is an artist, not an engineer and like Kaja his work is organic and constantly changing. ::What Thursday page? They only release mon/weds/fri and very rarely ''publish on other days unless announcing something or launching something. They often take breaks from updating their pages and just put on an image because like most people, they are only human and need a break like everyone else.Blitz (talk) 06:36, August 3, 2018 (UTC) ::: There was a 2 August 2018 page advertising the Girl Genius Radio Theatre performance of ''Six of One, Half a Dozen of the Othar at GenCon 2018. I don't know how long it was up. Argadi (talk) 10:10, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :::: It didn't just advertise the performance; it had a paragraph from Kaja soliciting performers. At the time she wrote it, even the role of Agatha was unfilled. I believe that's why, unlike most such pages, this one was taken down once they had enough volunteers; they didn't want any more email about it. Bkharvey (talk) 14:56, August 3, 2018 (UTC) ::: About his death, maybe I'm just thinking wishfully; like you, I like the character. But "Lady Heterodyne! What did you do?" just feels wrong to me as an utterance upon seeing a charred body. He should have said just "What happened?" or "He's dead!" If, as you suggest, this is the beginning of an attempt to make it seem that Agatha killed him, then I'm betting Lord Snackleford is in on it, and the awkward utterance is deliberate. But "What did you do?" would seem perfectly natural to me if, instead of being dead, Bunstable now had two heads or something -- well, except that even then I'd expect "What have you done?" Bkharvey (talk) 04:41, August 4, 2018 (UTC) That old Heterodyne reputation is gonna bite Agatha in the fanny. Again. She has become A Person Of Interest in two murders, and will soon be Cooperating With The Authorities In Their Inquirys Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:08, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the fire extinguisher: Not the first time the Foglios DO NOT pay super fine attention to continuity (they don't really). One early example: is shackeled by her right hand, then, on the next page . You sweat way too many details for this comic, which is heavy in jokes. --Fred1740 (talk) 18:30, August 3, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, I always try to remember we're listening to a Heterodyne Story, which are all sloppy and full of casual embellishments. (And I took the liberty of fixing your first link, which was short one digit.) --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:23, August 3, 2018 (UTC) :: ☺ You reminded me of "It's... a talking cat." "Well, we're in a Heterodyne story now. These things happen." Bkharvey (talk) 04:29, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey, they're surrounded by top-notch lab facilities. If Klaus could reconstruct Olga after she was zapped to ash by the crab clank, can't they reconstruct Bunstable? And maybe even his brain? (Those purple panels are impressionist in the extreme; we really don't know yet how damaged he is.) Bkharvey (talk) 20:41, August 5, 2018 (UTC)